Paquete Número 21
by Akane Maxwell
Summary: el cumpleaños 21 de Ranma está por llegar y Akane no está con él... ¿Cómo se siente el muchacho al respecto? One-shot. Comentarios, no se olviden


Los personajes pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago solo por diversión.

**Paquete Número 21**

_Por: Akane Maxwell_

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Demasiado, fue la respuesta que salió de sus labios, para luego dar paso a un lastimero suspiro.

Su cumpleaños número 21 está próximo, y debido a esto hay miles de cosas regadas por su habitación, adornos, ropa, regalos que ya le habían llegado. Sonrió con nostalgia cuando tomo uno de ellos. Una pequeña cajita, envuelta en un bello papel color verde claro, con una sencilla rosa blanca adornándola y una pequeña etiqueta con un tulipán en ella, en el reverso se lee claramente:

_Ranma, _

_MUY FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS_

_Este es el primero de 21_

_Con amor, Akane_

_Con amor, Akane. _Volvió a leer. Una bella sonrisa adornó su rostro, sin embargo, está desapareció al segundo, la nostalgia se dibujo en su rostro. La extraña, más que nada en el mundo. Sabía que tendría ese sentimiento, pero no a la magnitud en que lo siente.

Un nudo en su garganta le indico que el recuerdo golpearía su cabeza.

**Flashback**

El aeropuerto de la cuidad está atestado de gente, moviéndose, unos presurosos otros con lentitud. Pero ellos están tranquilos, ajenos a lo que ocurre a su alrededor. Sólo se observan, tratando de hacer más llevadera la situación.

La aprisionó entre sus brazos, no soportando la distancia.

Pudo sentir su agonía, su tristeza, en el abrazo. Sonrió algo melancólica.- _No estaré por mucho tiempo fuera.- _le dijo, cobijada en su pecho.

- _Lo sé.- _respondió aspirando el olor de su cuello.- _te extrañaré.- _dijo en un susurro.

- _Yo también.- _levantó su cabeza, para poder verlo a los ojos, notó el brillo de unas gotas en ellos.- _descuida, el tiempo pasa volando.- _le sonrió. Él sintió un calor recorrer su cuerpo. Le devolvió el gesto, antes de juntar sus labios con los de ella.

**Fin de Flashback**

Llevo uno de sus dedos hacia sus labios, imaginando que el calor de sus labios, aún lo acompaña.

Sus ojos se posaron en un montón pequeño de paquetes, ordenados en un rincón de su habitación. Una sonrisa reflejo la felicidad y ternura que sentía al ver los detalles que tomo su, ahora, novia. La sonrisa se amplía al recordar como pasaron de ser simplemente "Prometidos por acuerdo" a ser novios y próximamente "Prometidos por amor", sí, él por fin se lo pedirá. Volvió a retomar el curso de sus pensamientos, los años pasaron para bien. Él creció emocionalmente, aunque tardo un par de años más, ya tenía cerca de 20, cuando por fin le confesó sus sentimientos. Los años en que no salieron juntos, fueron nada, ya que ellos se dedicaron a recuperar el tiempo perdido. Una risa rompió el silencio de su habitación, tantas peleas, tantos celos y al final el amor lo pudo todo, inclusive el dolor se mitigo, el dolor de no saberse correspondido, murió.

La carcajada fue disminuyendo, enfocando nuevamente sus ojos en el montoncito de paquetes de distintos portes y colores, ya van 20 paquetes, y el 21 aún no ha llegado, y su cumpleaños es en dos días más. La preocupación se hizo presente, revelándose en su rostro, y un leve sudor en las palmas de sus manos apareció. Hace días que no se sabe nada de ella. Lanzó un suspiro cargado de intranquilidad, no se perdonaría si algo malo le ocurriese, se ha jurado protegerla con su vida, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si está a miles de kilómetros lejos de él.

Frustrado se hecho sobre el suelo, alargo su brazo derecho para tomar un montón de fotos, que de tanto verlas, ya están gastadas. Tomó la primera, la cual para él es su favorita, ya que a sus ojos, la chica se ve llena de vida, de alegría, irradia belleza. Se detuvo en la sonrisa de la chica, y sonrió. A pesar de estar viendo una fotografía, podía sentir la calidez emanar de ella. Una vez más quiso estar junto a ella, acompañándola en aquel viaje de aventura y estudio que la chica gano en su Universidad. Pero no, debía esperarla en Japón, viendo como los días, meses y lamentablemente, años pasan sin ella a su lado.

Continuó viendo las imágenes, distintos lugares, distintas poses, pero siempre se repite la misma persona: Akane.

Su cabeza le jugó una mala pasada, y el recuerdo de dolores pasados, la mayoría por su culpa, se vislumbraron en su memoria. Llantos, huidas, celos, días sin hablar. Se golpeo mentalmente, aquello está en el pasado, y el dolor se ha mitigado, gracias a sus intentos y a las compresiones de ella, pero aún siente culpa, y sabe que la sentirá por un tiempo más. En sus labios, su sonrisa crece, al recordar las bellas palabras que un día le dijo:

_- No sientas más culpa, amor. El tiempo cura las heridas_.- le sonrió.- _yo sé que podremos borrar los malos momentos, y crear bellos recuerdos.- _lo abrazo.- _somos un buen equipo.- _le sonrió divertida.

No deja de mirar la fotografía, como si ésta lo tuviese embrujado.

Imaginando que la Akane que ve en la imagen, es la de carne y hueso, habla:

Sí un buen equipo. Somos perfectos juntos. Somos uno.

- ¡¡Ranma!!.- la voz de su Madre lo saca de su "conversación".- ¡Está lista la cena! ¡Baja, por favor!

Perezosamente se levanta del suelo, y mirando una vez más la pila de regalitos, sale de su habitación.

Tomó sus manos, el contacto que por tanto tiempo ha esperado. Con un fuerte pero a la vez suave tirón la atrajo a su cuerpo. Aspiró y su aroma lo envolvió. Extrañaba tanto tenerla así de cerca, de sentirla…

_- He vuelto_.

De escuchar su voz, tú voz, le dice con la mirada. Se funden en un beso. El cual se torna más hondo, más pasional. Desean ser uno, quieren ser uno.

Ella lo guía dentro del Dojo. Se deja guiar.

Sintió un golpe en su aire escapo de sus pulmones. Abrió los ojos con rapidez. Y lo que vio lo hizo sonreír, después de recuperar el aliento, claro está. Unos enormes ojos color chocolate lo ven desde su pecho.

- MUY FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS TÍO RANMA.- gritó efusivo el pequeño de 2 años, ahora abrazándolo fuertemente.

- Gracias, Shikamaru.- le respondió, abrazándolo de vuelta, y así poder sentarse.- _fue solo un sueño_.- pensó para luego ver al niño que le sonríe sincero.- no deberías estar en la escuela.- preguntó, viendo un brillo en sus ojos, tan característicos de su Madre.

- Verás Tío.- comenzó a relatar mientras se sienta al lado del futón del muchacho.- hable con el Director, y después de hacerle saber que tiene negocios pendientes con mi Mamá…

Dejó de escuchar, mientras guarda la carcajada para no molestar al niño, pero es que no puede evitar que le de gracia el comportamiento del muchacho, ya que es igual a Nabiki.

Se levanta, mientras el muchacho observa las cajitas amontonadas en un rincón.

- ¿Por qué no los has abierto?.- preguntó Shikamaru, señalándoos.

- Estoy esperando… - calló al ver la expresión en el pequeño Shikamaru.

- A que llegue tía Akane.- lo miró con picardía. Ranma levantó una ceja suspicaz. El pequeño aprende muy rápido, indiscutible, de tal palo tal astilla.

- Vamos Shikamaru, tengo hambre.- tomó la mano del niño para salir de la habitación, y que el niño no agregara más de sus comentarios

Maldito Aeropuerto, maldito vuelo. Maldita demora. Grita su voz en su cabeza, mientras sus piernas corren a una velocidad, inusitada en ellas. Saltó hacia un árbol, para después llegar a un techo. Hizo una pausa en su carrera para ver la hora en su reloj pulsera. Una expresión de rabia combinada con angustia se dibujo en su rostro.

- Ya empezó.- se afirmó la bolsa que tiene sujeta en su espalda.- ¡¡ESTUPIDO VUELO!!.- saltó al otro techo y continuo con su carrera.

Aceleró el paso. No quiere perderse minuto de la celebración, sin embargo, ya se los estaba perdiendo.

Aumentó la velocidad, y agradeció el haber conocido a Uzumaki, quien le enseño lo que está llevando a la práctica.

Un salto largo, luego la calle. El Dojo a la vuelta de la esquina.

Ranma acaba de abrir el paquete que Ryoga le dio por su cumpleaños. Mira sin entender el sobre que hay dentro, para luego lanzar una mirada interrogante a su amigo sonriente.

- ¿Qué es?.- simplemente preguntó, tomando el dicho sobre.

- Es una idea maravillosa que tuvo mi amado esposo.- le respondió solemnemente Nabiki, abrazando por la espalda al chico perdido, que se sonrojo al máximo.

- Es que Papá es muy inteligente.- agregó Shikamaru, tomando una galleta de un plato. El cumplido hizo sonrojar más a Ryoga.

- Pero qué es.- volvió a preguntar, llevando el sobre hacia la luz, tratando de vislumbrar a través del papel.

- Pues ábrelo.- le respondió Ryoga. El chico de la trenza lo miró interrogante.- _¿Por qué tiene esa tonta sonrisa?.- _pensó mientrasabre el sobre y en su interior encontró un folleto con dos boletos de tren dentro de él.- ¿Qué es…

- Un regalo, para que disfrutes junto a mi hermanita.- guiño Nabiki, para luego sonreír con picardía.

¿Disfrutarlo con Akane? Curiosidad fue lo primero que sintió, leyó el folleto, y supo a que se refería Nabiki, sonrió y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. Pero el recordar que ella no esta con él, hizo que su corazón se estremeciera, causándole un dolor agudo. Sus ojos se ensombrecieron.

Nabiki y Ryoga intercambiaron una mirada de tristeza y compasión por el joven de la trenza que ahora se levanta y se dirige a la salida del Dojo.

El frío de la noche golpeo su rostro. Se ajustó la chaqueta a su pecho, para luego salir al patio, el cual está perfectamente iluminado por la luna llena. La pena y la nostalgia se leen en sus ojos.

- Deberías estar feliz.- se giró con rapidez hacia donde percibe la voz. Sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, y una tímida sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro.- es tu cumpleaños.- Akane dio un salto desde la pared, donde estaba parada, para llegar al frente de Ranma.- Feliz cumpleaños, amor.- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa, para luego darle un fuerte abrazo.

Ranma se aferró al abrazo, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Volver a sentir su calor, su aroma, su presencia, le trasmite paz, alegría, amor. Vuelve a ser uno.

- Te extrañe tanto.- dijo en su cuello.- fueron los años más difíciles de mi vida.- se separo unos centímetros para ver sus ojos avellana que tanto adora.- sin ti no es vida.- acarició la mejilla izquierda de la chica.- no te alejes de mí, nunca más.- volvió apretarla a su cuerpo.

- Ya no me iré, tranquilo.- dijo meciéndolo, reconfortándolo, y de paso, curarse a sí misma. La ausencia de Ranma a su lado, fue todo un desafío. Su vida se sentía vacía sin él. – ahora estoy aquí…

Se miraron unos segundos, se sonrieron una milésima de segundo, para luego, con rapidez, unir sus labios, en aquella caricia tan deseada por tanto tiempo a solas. Aquella caricia, tan intima les indica que son uno, que su vida en pareja es lo correcto, no solo por el compromiso, sino porque lo quieren, lo desean, lo viven.

Delicada al principio, voraz en algunos momentos, el beso fue disminuyendo su intensidad. Hay tantas cosas que decirse, tanto que entregar, y había mucho tiempo por delante para seguir disfrutando de aquella caricia.

Akane miró a los ojos a su novio, y vio un rastro de tristeza en ellos. Arrugó su ceño, se preocupo.

- ¿Sucede algo malo? – el joven la vio, negó con su cabeza, le sonrió indicándole que no hay nada malo de que preocuparse.- tus ojos me dicen lo contrario.- le acarició la mejilla de él, y notó los rastros iníciales de barba.

- No es nada.- dijo él, acercándola a su pecho.- es que me hiciste falta en este tiempo.- apoyo su mentón en la cabeza de ella.- y siento que no volverán, aunque quiero lo contrario.

- Ciertamente, no volverán.- ella se separó de él, para verlo a los ojos.- pero nosotros crearemos nuevos momentos. – ella vio una sonrisa aparecer en los labios de su novio. – creo que ya te he dicho algo parecido. – dijo en forma de reproche disfrazando a la alegría.

- Lo hiciste. – amplio su sonrisa. – pero a este baka, le gusta que le repitan las cosas. – se señaló. – así que me tienes que repetir una vez más…

- Te amo, Ranma. Lo hago hoy, lo hice ayer y lo haré mañana.

Un beso sello los labios de Akane, quien regocijada se deja besar. Lo necesitaba. Sin romper la caricia, llevó su mano derecha hacia el bolso, y de un bolsillo saco una pequeña botellita, la abrió, luego la llevo a la cabeza de su novio y vertió el líquido en él.

Ranma sintió un liquido helado mojarlo. Se maldijo, ¿Cómo es que la lluvia arruina un momento ideal? Se separó de Akane, lo último que no permitiría es transformarse besándola. Pero algo no estaba bien. Seguía viendo a su novia hacia abajo.

- ¿Qué rayos?.- dijo tocándose el pecho, asombrándose de que los pechos de la pelirroja no estuvieran. – Akane…

- Sí Ranma, estás curado.- le dedico una bella sonrisa.

El muchacho tomó a la chica por la cintura, para alzarla y lanzar gritos de alegría, a lo que se sumo carcajadas de alegría por parte de la chica. Esto provoco que la familia saliera del Dojo, para averiguar porque Ranma grita con tanta fuerza.

- ¡¡TIA AKANE!!.- el pequeño Shikamaru corrió hacia la pareja que paró su celebración por miedo a lastimar al pequeño.

- Shikamaru.- dijo tomándolo y alzándolo en brazos.

- Mi pequeña hija está de vuelta. Buaaaa.- comenzó a llorar Soun.

- Volvemos a estar completos.- dijo Genma, sonriendo, y abrazando a su gran amigo para tranquilizarlo.

- Bienvenida Akane-san.- dijo Ryoga con su esposa colgada a su brazo.

- Hermanita, que alegría tenerte de vuelta.- le dijo Nabiki, sonriéndole.

- Akane-chan, bienvenida.- le dedico una gran sonrisa, su suegra.

- Deberás tener hambre.- Kasumi agregó, pero antes toda la familia se acercó a la recién llegada y le dieron un gran abrazo en grupo.

Ranma ve sonriente la escena. Sabe que a todos les hizo falta su novia y se alegra de ver los vitores y cariños dedicados a ella. Pero ellos podían gozar de Akane otro día. Ahora la necesita para él. De un salto se sitúa en medio del grupo.

- Creo que Akane necesita descansar.- dijo quitándole a Shikamaru de los brazos de la chica, para entregárselo a Ryoga.- así que con su permiso.- tomo a la chica en sus brazos y salto hacia la ventana que da a la habitación de la chica.

- Creo que lo que necesitan es otra cosa.- comentó picara, Nabiki.

- Ojala que mi hijo se porte como todo un hombre.- agregó Nodoka.

Ryoga miró a las mujeres con una gota en su frente.- creo que es mejor que volvamos al Dojo, la noche esta fría.- los asistentes asintieron y comenzaron a entrar al Dojo.

- Siempre tan oportuno, amado esposo.- le dijo Nabiki dándole un fugaz beso en los labios al chico.- vamos Shikamaru, te pondré una chaqueta.- dijo mientras toma al chico de los brazos de su esposo.

Akane busca con desespero la boca de Ranma, necesita sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, pero el chico está obstinado en besar cada parte del cuerpo de la chica que descubre cuando quita una prenda.

Manos rápidas, prendas casi arrancadas por la urgencia de sentirse. Miradas existidas, amorosas, descubridoras.

Los movimientos aprendidos, los que están por aprender.

Su silueta pegada a la de ella.

El tiempo lo cura todo ¿no? Una sonrisa picara apareció en sus labios, antes de llevarlos hacia ella.

Un suspiro, unas risas, palabras cómplices… unos gemidos. La fusión es plena.

**Fin **

**Notas: este fic es un songfic, solo que lo he modificado para poder publicarlo en la pagina, ya que me informaron que ésta no permite songfic (tuve que borrar dos songfics que subi y que eran muy lindos) Si quieren la versión original, me lo piden y se los mando (me dejan su correo electronico)**

**Espero que no les resulte enredado el fic... ****fue una inspiración del minuto… así que por favor no sean duros conmigo XD**

**Por si no notaron el regalo número 21 es la cura… una breve aclaración XD**

**Saludillos.**

**Akane Maxwell**


End file.
